


Birds of a Feather

by kimmychee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmychee/pseuds/kimmychee
Summary: An aura Warrior of Light is serenading the Yol atop the Dawn Throne. She's approached by the Oronir's khan and they chat briefly.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I scribbled and decided to share. Two of my Warriors of Light; Mizuki and Severine are chatting with one another, and then a wild Magnai appears. Mizuki has a chat with Magnai, but isn't hostile towards him, just a little sassy. Severine pines for Aymeric in the beginning. I apologize on her behalf.

Picking up her harp, Mizuki started to pluck at the strings.  She and Severine were holding a conversation while waiting for Magnai to emerge from his sulking. Unbeknownst to them, the most radiant Magnai was observing the two from the shadows.  Whatever conversation they were having while soaked to the bone with lake water had to be interesting.

“I should be used to that. What with my experience in Coerthas.”

“Sev, the water there would kill you.”

“True.  Though I would be visited by Ser Aymeric in the infirmary.”

“You really miss him, don’t you? Looks like the strings are in order.”

“Of course, I do.  Why don’t you play something to pass the time?”

“Hmm.”

“What do you think of this place?”

“It’s charming. I’m not being sarcastic, Sev.”

“Really?”

“I know you miss Ishgard. More for a certain lord commander than the city itself.  I enjoy the Steppe. It seems it has its unique sound, its own music.”

“I do.  Though I used to live in the Holy See.” She sighed, attempting to dry her rolanberry blonde hair. “By the Fury, I miss my knight.”

“I bet he misses you too, despite all the responsibilities he has.”

“You think so?”

“Well yes. I did see the way he looked at you back at the Lotus Stand.”

There was a soft melody that she played, her hands gliding over the strings. Mizuki hoped that it would quell the sorrow in Severine’s heart. As Magnai listened, he noted the way that the music made him feel. It felt warm and invigorating to hear, there was a certain way that it lifted his spirit the way it did in battle.  Such a strange magic. He was no stranger to skilled archers, but that she used music in her bow mastery was incredible. He just couldn’t admit it. The pale scale had hair like moonlight, and eyes like a clear summer sky. 

Severine eventually opted to go tend to the sheep like she had been instructed to.  Mizuki took the liberty of visiting the yol that soared above the Dawn Throne, Magnai followed her in the shadows, wondering what she was going to do. To his surprise, all she did was start to play her harp, and sang to them.  She was… serenading their yol? The song she sang was enchanting, he’d never heard anything like that before. He decided to make his presence known.

“So, you are the one serenading our yol.”

Mizuki squeaked in surprise, and nearly broke a string when she jumped. The yol that were listening to her play some music squawked in disapproval and flew off.  The aurai girl sighed sadly and turned to see the Oronir’s khan addressing her. She bowed as though she won a battle. The xaela man raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes. That is me.  I thought they’d like the vigor from my song.  The yol here are just as good an audience as the chocobos in Gridania.”

“Aren’t you assigned to fetch swordweed?”

“I already got it, Baatu has the results of my adventure. I had some spare time, so I thought to play some music.”

He grunted, crossing his arms. 

“Are you here to interrogate me or would you like to enjoy the music?I do play for people as well as the animals.”

He stayed silent, though he would rather she kept playing so he could listen to her sing. Magnai really didn’t wish to admit it.  She intrigued him. This pale scale seemed ethereal to him. Could she? No. There was no way. She was soft-spoken, and gentle to the animals of the Steppe. She might be.

“You seem confused, My Lord.”

“Are you my ethereal maiden?”

“I beg your pardon?”

He grabbed her by the shoulders, earning a surprised gasp from the white-haired girl. She was so lithe he was sure that he could break her in half had that been his intention. Mizuki’s gaze lifted to meet his golden eyes. He thought that we were gazing into the sky at dawn. He was rendered speechless.

“Could you be my Nhamaa?”

“Oh. You are in search of true love?”

Magnai released her in surprise.  That she would know right away what he was searching for caught him off guard.

“I will have you know that love at first sight is rare.”

“What would you know?”

“Far more than you do apparently.”

He grunted.

“Look, as handsome as you are, you might try to be a little more charming if you wish to win the heart of a fair lady.”

Brushing off her skirt, Mizuki walked away, giving him a slight bow. Magnai raised his eyebrows, and watched as she walked away. Strange woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Magnai before so that was very experimental. Might do more with him later.


End file.
